A new Love
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: es un songfic Sasuke derrota a Itachi y se reencuntra con una compañera con la q nacera un nuevo amor... espero les guste es mi primer Fic que espantoso summary T.T


Hola somos dos nuevas autoras

Este oneshot es de la autoria de:

**AC Akasuna**

AC: esta es mi pareja de NARUTO favorita (se q es poco probable q entre ellos ocurra algo pero bueno) es un songfic con la canción de ha-ash "QUE HAGO YO?"…espero les guste

_NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE_

Esta historia es como si la contaran ambos personajes principales para abreviar solo pondré PH para Hinata y PS para Sasuke

"pensamiento"

_Flash back_

-dialogo-

_**Canción**_

--PH--

"Prácticamente toda mi vida quise estar junto a Naruto pero ahora alguien mas ocupa ese lugar especial en mi corazón, alguien que nunca jugara con mi corazón como lo hizo él… el mismo día en q te encontré fue el día en q descubrí q mi gran amor de la infancia solo estaba conmigo para conquistar a Haruno, la cual lloro tan o mas amargamente como lo hice yo cuando tomados de las manos cruzamos la puerta de nuestra aldea después de haber cumplido las metas q tenias al irte, y es en esa puerta donde justamente estoy esperando a tu regreso mi amado Sasuke ya q hemos estado juntos ya cinco años"

--PS--

"Por fin termine esa misión en Suna y estoy por llegar mi aldea natal ya puedo ver su gran puerta, donde estoy seguro q me estarás esperando como siempre lo haces cuando me voy de misión. Tu eras la única chica q me parecía atractiva cuando éramos niños pero tu solo tenias ojos para el dobe… pero no sabes como agradezco q te hayan enviado a esa misión de patrullaje ya q por ello nos rencontramos………….."

--flash back--

_**Entraste como un rayo de luz,**_

_**como un aire encantador,**_

_**liberaste con tu hechizo**_

_**a mí recluso corazón.**_

**PS**

_Acababa de matar al asesino de mi familia, algunas de mis heridas eran de gravedad pero en mi mente solo estaba lo ultimo q me dijo Itachi… Orochimaru estaba vivo y vendría por mi cuerpo tarde o temprano solté una risita sarcástica q importaba si Orochimaru estaba vivo me estaba muriendo. _

_Un crujido de una rama interrumpió mis cavilaciones, tome mi espada y reuní las pocas fuerzas q me quedaban para defenderme_

_-Quién sea q este ahí salga- ordene pero nadie salía de detrás de aquel inmenso árbol iba a volver hablar cuando una chica de piel como porcelana y con cabello negro y largo salió del árbol pero lo q me hizo reconocerte fueron tus hermosos ojos lila_

_-Uchiha-san- tu voz seguía siendo dulce pero sonaba con mas carácter, ya ni siquiera tartamudeabas. Me relaje pero sentí una gran ola de dolor y caí inconsciente_

_**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas,**_

_**creí en tu intención,**_

_**no pensé que fuese un engaño,**_

_**ni una mentira tu amor,**_

**PH**

_Aun contando solo con 15 años la Godaime me apoyaba y confiaba en mi así q me daba algunas misiones de patrullaje en la afueras de la aldea mientras q Kiba y Shino estaban de misión con sus padres. Pero ese día por primera vez tenían deseos q de encontrarme algún shinobi en mi ruta para poder descargar toda la ira y tristeza q tenia ya q antes de ir con Tsunade-sama vi a la persona q creía amar, con la cual llevaba menos de un mes de novios, con la segunda aprendiz de la Hogake… se estaban besando y Naruto le decía q él había estado conmigo solo por q ella no lo aceptaba, al escuchar esto solo corrí intentando reprimir mis lagrimas… seguramente me enviarían a una misión así q no podía mostrarme débil_

_Al salir del despacho de la Hogake me tope con la única persona q a la q no quería ver, ahí estaba Naruto platicando con Shikamaru y Sakura, comencé a caminar en su dirección mientras me colocaba mi chaleco chunin _

_-hola Hinata-chan- me saludo Shika-kun y yo le respondí y siendo educada como me enseñaron también los salude a ustedes_

_-Hina-chan - me dijiste poniéndote enfrente de mi- podría acompañarte es q tengo algo de q hablar contigo_

_-tengo una misión- te dije con el mismo tono de Neji y reuniendo fuerza te mire a los ojos fríamente- quítate, me estorbas- tus ojos se pusieron melancólicos y creo q fue por q te hice recordad a tu mejor amigo, aun no entiendo como en ese momento deseaba q te haya lastimado por ser yo la q te lo dijo y no por q te recordaba a Uchiha-san_

_Esos pensamientos me acompañaron durante mi patrullaje y me sorprendí mucho cuando vi al chico de fríos ojos negros… te vi a ti... estabas herido y tan cambiado a la ultima vez q te había vistos, tenia q avisar q estabas cerca de Konoha pero cuando quise irme revele mi presencia al romper una rama._

_Me escondí y después escuche como pedias q saliera…sabia q debía decirle a Tsunade-sama pero recordé lo q pensaba acerca de ti… yo creía q volverías a la villa cuando tu quisieras y no siendo obligado eso tal vez te haría infeliz así q reuní valor y salí de detrás del árbol y vi q algunas de tus heridas eran serias después de unos segundos te desmayaste no sin antes decir mi nombre por mas extraño q suene me sentí feliz q me recordaras_

_**me dices que te esta llamando,**_

_**te vas sin un adiós,**_

_**se muy bien que harás en sus brazos,**_

_**dime que hago yo…**_

**PS**

_Al abrir mis ojos ya estaba atardeciendo y tú estabas junto a un pequeño riachuelo, te veías triste. Me levante con mucho esfuerzo y note q estaba vendado, tu habías sanado mis heridas. _

_-hey Hyuga- te llame cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ti_

_-Uchiha-san no debería levantarse- me decías mientras me ayudabas a sentarme-sus heridas podrían abrirse_

_-eso te ayudaría a arrástrame a Konoha- me sonríe cínicamente_

_-se equivoca, yo no lo voy a llevar a Konoha_

_-no mientas, tu harías lo q sea para q Naruto te note y llevándome tendrías su gratitud_

_-eso era antes y la decisión de regresar a la villa es solo suya Uchiha-san- posaste tu mirada otra vez en el riachuelo – además Naruto ya encontró su felicidad a costa de la mía- susurraste y no te puse atención ya q otra ves me dolía mi hombro y no pude fingir q nada pasaba- Uchiha-san por eso le dije q no se levantara_

_-no es nada- te grite y volvía levantarme pero tu intentaste detenerme pero entre nuestro forcejeo caímos al suelo tu encima mío lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo de tu parte._

_Nos perdimos en la mirada del otro, en ese momento nada me importo solo el deseo de besarte, al ver q tu no te movías yo me acerque a ti y uní nuestros labios, me correspondiste después de unos momentos, nos separamos por falta de aire_

_-Hinata eres mas linda y hermosa q hace tres años- te dije mientras acariciaba tu mejilla_

_-eto…Uchiha-san… yo…es que…_

_-Sasuke dime solamente Sasuke- te sonrojaste_

_-hai…Sasuke-kun- ambos nos acercamos para besarnos pero varias voces se escucharon a lo lejos y tu activaste tu Byakugan e inmediatamente te levantaste- a unos 10 metros de aquí hay una cueva intentare venir mañana a cambiar sus vendajes _

_Te fuiste solamente diciéndome q Naruto y otros shinobis venían hacia donde estábamos y desapareciste entre los arboles yo me fui a la cueva q me habías dicho_

_**Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches,**_

_**que hago con mis días,**_

_**que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yo….**_

**PH**

_Esa noche hable con Naruto y le dije q lo había visto con Haruno… pero para esos momentos lo q el quería hablar es si me había topado contigo yo le respondí q no. Me fui a mi casa espere q todos durmieran y tome algo de comida una cobija y me escabullí hacia el lugar donde estabas_

_Al llegar estabas dormido, te puse al frazada y deje la mochila con comida y algunos vendajes alado tuyo antes de irme recordé lo q paso entre nosotros y me hinque para darte un beso en la frente_

_-tu también te has vuelto mas atractivo Sasuke-kun- susurre antes de irme_

_Esa semana me la pase escabulléndome por las noches o en la madrugada para cambiar tus vendajes, platicábamos y te conté lo q me tenia triste, mi relación con Naruto todo, en pocos días sabíamos prácticamente TODO acerca del otro y eso no es todo en los últimos tres días pasamos de besos ocasionales a sesiones de besos, tenia q aceptarlo me estaba enamorando de ti_

_**Hablamos solo cuando puedes,**_

_**te abrazo al esconder,**_

_**que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer, **_

**PS**

_Esa semana fue la mejor había tenido, no sabia como te la ingeniabas para poder venir todas las noches y mañanas, hasta algunas veces venias en las tarde. Siempre me traías comida deliciosa y lo mejor de todo era q la preparabas especialmente para mi_

_Pero como toda mi vida lo bueno tiene q acabar después de una semana mi equipo me encontró, Suigetsu me explico q después de mal herir a Kisame fueron a buscarme pero q se toparon con Kabuto o mejor dicho con el nuevo Orochimaru, al parecer también los hirió pero Jugo lo detuvo lo suficiente para q huyeran , yo estaba mejor aun cuando mi meta al irme de _

_Konoha era solo matar a Itachi ahora debía acabar con el Sannin y así poder volver para estar contigo pero en ese momento llegaste tu como cada noche_

**PH**

_Al llegar te vi con otras tres personas asumí q eran tu equipo, por lo q platicaste me daba una idea de quien era quien pero aun sabiendo q la tal Karin era igual o mas pegostle q Haruno al verla tomarte del brazo me dieron muchos celos, no me importaba q Suigetsu y Jugon estuvieran a punto de atacarme pero tu los detuviste, ambos obedecieron y yo camine hacia a ti pero…_

_-alto- me grito Karin al aventarme un kunai a los pies- Sasu ella es una ninja de la hoja debemos matarla- se abalanzo contra mi y tu no pudiste detenerla ya q tu hombro aun no estaba bien del todo_

_-baka no las lastimes…ella…- le ordenaste pero no terminaste ya q veis sorprendido como Karin caía inmóvil a menos de un metro de mi ya q le aplique los 64 golpes_

_Les pediste q se fueran q los verías en una aldea cercana, me explicaste todo; yo ya sabia lo de Orochimaru, me pediste q te espera me juraste regresar a la aldea solo por mi y yo no te iba impedir cumplir tus metas_

_Esa noche no regrese a casa me quede a dormir contigo_

_**mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes que de ti no era igual,**_

_**antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido, **_

_**antes de ti no sabia amar….**_

**PS**

_Ha pasado un año desde aquella vez, te he visto algunas veces pero no me he acercado me conformo con ver q sigues portando mis guantes lo cuales te deje antes de irme. _

_Por fin tengo la localización de Orochimaru aunque también nos enteramos q Konoha y Suna van tras el. Hace unos meses cuando nos topamos otra ve z con esa serpiente Karin se fue con él. Suigetsu me dice q desde q te conocí cambie y tiene razón ahora mi motivo de vivir no es el odio si no el profundo amor q te tengo_

**PH**

_Tsunade-sama nos han enviado junto a los equipos Gai, Asuma y Kakashi; sin Haruno por q estaría en otro grupo para ayudar si alguien salía herido; tras Orochimaru._

_Hace un año q no te veo y estoy segura q me re-encontrare contigo. Después de q te fuiste hable con Shino y Kiba ya q notaron mis guantes, ellos saben lo nuestro y Neji también aunque al el no le agrada la idea pero los tres me dicen q no soy la misma y es cierto ellos mismo me lo hacen notar soy mas segura en misiones puedo comportarme tan centrada y fría como ellos._

_Kakashi-sensei también sabe q mataste a Itachi y lo q planeas hacer y el también opina como yo… tu vas a regresar cuando creas conveniente…en cuanto Naruto y Sakura ellos siguen juntos pero el dobe como lo llamas se esta aburriendo ya q cada vez sale mas junto con Jiraya-sama y Kakashi-sensei a ve a tu saber a donde_

_**Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu**__**regreso, que hago con mis noches,**_

_**que hago con mis días,**_

_**que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yo….**_

**PS**

_La batalla contra Orochimaru comenzó, tiene pocos seguidores pero ha separado el grupo de Konoha, Kakashi-sensei esta peleando codo a codo conmigo Naruto esta unos metros de nosotros junto a Neji quien al verme frunció el ceño así q espero q no sea por lo q pienso_

_Shino, Ino, Lee, Gai y Jugon están en este grupo aun no se si tu también estas en esta misión pero mis dudas se aclaran al escuchar un grito q asumo es Tenten_

_-Hinata quítate de ahí- seguido de una gran explosión, de solo pensar q te perdí activo el nivel dos del sello y me dejo ir contra el q se ponga mi camino hacia donde estas pero Orochimaru me lo impidió, me da mas rabia ver q Shino y Neji lucen como si nada te hubiera ocurrido pero tras derrotar al Sanin_

_Todos a excepción de los jounin mas grande corremos hacia donde estaban y aun estaba lleno de polvo de la explosión, grito tu nombre y al despejarse un poco la tierra veo tu silueta y entre mas claro se hace me doy cuenta de la cantidad de ninjas enemigos y kunais rotos están a tu alrededor… nunca me habías dicho de la técnica q habías desarrollado desde q fueron los exámenes chunin… me importo poco los presentes corrí hacia ti y te bese, _

_Nadie existía para nosotros hasta q un muy enojado Hyuga dejo en KO a todos para poder "hablar" conmigo, ese día me entere q no solo era tu primo si no tu guardián en conclusión poco importaba tu padre Neji Hyuga me dejo en claro q me aplastaría como cucaracha si te rompía el corazón y después nos dijo q podíamos hacer lo q quisiéramos solo quería dejar algunas cosas en claro antes de q presenciara cotidianamente esas escenas_

_Regresamos a Konoha y en todo el camino Naruto no nos dejaba de ver Suigetsu al parecer se llevo muy bien con Kiba y Shikamaru con los q iba platicando… la llegar a las puertas de Konoha la Hogake estaba ahí y también Sakura la cual había llegado antes._

**PH**

_Sakura corrió hacia ti pero en ese momento tu me besaste lo cual la dejo petrificada se soltó a llorar Naruto después nos dijo q ella seguía enamorada de ti y por eso él salió con otras, se disculpo conmigo y nos deseo lo mejor_

_--_

"Ya he llegado y te veo sentada junto a un árbol, traes tu atuendo Jounin te levantas al verme"

-q bueno q regresaste Sasuke-kun- me dijiste antes de besarnos

-te prometí q regresaría para nuestro primer aniversario de bodas

-y como siempre cumpliste tu promesa- me tomaste de la mano y comenzantes a caminar- así q vamos a comer y luego podemos irnos a la casa y cenar- lo ultimo me los dijiste muy sensualmente a lo cual yo conteste de la misma manera

-pues te juro q tendrás la mejor cena de tu vida…..pero debo de ir a entregar mi reporte al dobe

-Sasuke-me regañaste- deberías al menos tenerle un poco de respeto a Naruto ahora q es el Hokage, además de q tu reporte lo van a llevar mis alumnos por q te tengo un regalo

-¿un regalo? Además de la cena Hina-chan así q realmente vamos a celebrar en grande

-bueno si- me dijo sonrojándose adoro su sonrojo- pero…bueno… es q… no…es…eso- se estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso no me daba buena espina

-entonces q es- pregunte curioso pero en eso apareció Suigetsu q ahora era ninja de al hoja

-hola chicos-saludo el peligris

-hola Suigetsu- me gire otra vez a Hinata- q quieres decir con eso Hinata no te entiendo

-pues…es… q

-baka q no puedes ni entender q vas a ser padre- le dijo asumiendo q Hinata ya le había dicho, el moreno se quedo en shock

-voy… a ser…- miro a Hinata la cual solo asintió y Sasuke cayo como tabla al suelo la ahora Uchiha se agacho para ver si su marido aun estaba vivo

-Suigetsu recuérdame q para la próxima q no debo decirle a nadie principalmente a ti q estoy embarazada antes q Sasuke- el chico asintió cargando al futuro padre a su casa

--

* * *

Es mi primer fic q les pareció esta soso, feo o les gusto o de plano lo odiaron me gustaría saberlo asi q REVIEW

Mas adelante abra historias q Lilith y yo estamos escribiendo juntas

Hasta entonces


End file.
